Guess Whose Coming
by Collie-loves-yuri
Summary: Part 3/Second squeal.After sending her niece,Yumi,her first two packages,she decides to come for a visit.What does Yumi's aunt have planed? Read and find out. Pairing Saciko/Yumi.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: Ok here is the second sequel, part 3 of this three part story. I hoped you enjoyed it so far. Now we… or should I say you, get to see the plan Eliza has.

Disclaimer: I don't own Maria-sama ga Miteru.

Chapter 1: Oh God She's Coming

After Yumi came off her high from those special brownies her aunt Eliza sent her, Yumi's friends agreed not to tell her parents what had happened. They figured Yumi would get into unnecessary trouble and would create more drama then they wanted, though Sachiko wanted her petite souer to get rid of those brownies at soon as possible, preferring that Yumi never eat anything that her aunt ever made. The brown-haired girl now had the difficult thing to do and dispose of those drug infested brownies.

Right when Yumi got home, she went straight to her room and checked under her bed to see if the brownies were still there. She was in luck; her mother did not go into her room, not like she ever had a reason to do so. Yumi cleaned her room and she was a very good girl. She never did anything bad like drink of do drugs…well that is until now. Her aunt made sure Yumi did something bad, at least once, even if the poor girl didn't know she was doing it.

The young red rose stuck the brownies back under her bed and sat on top of it, trying to figure out how she was to get those drug infested brownies out of her house. Her mother and her brother were home and would surely notice her throwing away perfectly good looking brownies, brownies she never told her family about in the first place.

Yumi's friends had let her go home as early as possible so she could get to disposing those drug filled brownies. At first the young rose was planning on throwing them down the garbage disposal, but she was unlucky, with her mother being home and the brown-haired girl couldn't do it at night because everyone would hear her. Yumi soon realized that she wouldn't have been able to do it on that day. She would have to do it the next day, in the morning, before school.

As she sat there thinking for a while, her thoughts going to her aunt and the two things she sent her. _'Ok, so she first sent me that Xbox 360 with those games. Now she couldn't have known that I'd get addicted to it the way I did…hmm, she then sent me those brownies, now that was different. Why did she want to get me high…well it did have an impact with my friends…wait is that what she wanted?' _Yumi closed her eyes and sighed.

"What is she up to?" Yumi asked herself.

-Friday-

It was three days since Yumi had that ordeal with that second package her aunt sent her. During those three days, Yumi noticed that her Onee-sama was watching her more now and she was considerably protective of Yumi when it came to other people. Yumi even noticed her Onee-sama glaring at the Yumi-fans when they stared at her petite souer, which was new and made the brown-haired girl feel special.

----

"Ok class is dismissed. You may all go home now." The teacher of Yumi's classroom announced. The students all stood and bowed.

Yumi sat back down and put her things away; her two friends came up next to her, with Yoshino smirking. "So Yumi-san, what's yours and Sachiko-sama's secret? I won't stop bugging until you tell me."

Yumi blushed. "Yoshino-san, there is no secret." She stood up, avoiding the yellow rose's gaze and hurriedly started to walk out of the classroom.

Yoshino hurriedly followed the brown-haired girl, her smirk widening. Shimako smiled tenderly at her two friends and quickened her pace to catch up with the two.

"Yumi-san! You're such a bad liar! Come back here and tell me your secret. Are you and Sachiko-sama dating and you don't want to tell us? What do you two do on the weekends? Is it so naughty that you can't tell your two best friends?" Yoshino called out as she quickened her pace to an almost running Yumi.

Yumi's face flushed and she reached up her hands covering her ears. "Yoshino-san! Don't say things like that, its embarrassing!" She exclaimed running at a much faster speed now.

Yumi ran out of the school with Yoshino hot on her trail. Both were heading towards Rose Mansion, where they were to have a meeting that day. Shimako was left behind she preferred to walk, rather then to run. It wasn't the rule from school about no running; it was more of a force of habit. Shimako continued walking long after her two friends ran off ahead of her. The white rose was enjoying the quietness of the nearly empty school, when a hand to her shoulder stopped her movements.

Shimako turned her head to see the head nun of the school. The white rose bowed her head. "Head nun, is there something you need from me?"

"Ah, Rosa Gigantea, I saw Rosa Chinensis en-bouton and Rosa Foshno en-bouton running, please remind them about the rule. Oh and please give this to Rosa Chinensis en-bouton." The head nun handed a letter to Shimako. "It was delivered by a…very scared looking mailman."

(Note: He's the same mailman from the first story and the second story. Poor guy; had another encounter with Yumi's aunt.)

Shimako blinked as she took the letter. "She's at Rose Mansion right now. I'll make sure she gets's it, but what do you mean by 'scared mailman'?"

"Well…when I asked him about it, he told me that a woman called him and that she could strike fear with just a tone of voice and a few words. It turns out that he already had two other run-ins with this woman and this is his third time. Then he told me that he wants to switch jobs. Poor thing, but my goodness I wonder who this woman is?"

"Yes, I wonder…" Shimako said softly. _'Could that woman she's talking about be Yumi's aunt?' _The white rose thought to herself.

"Well anyways, please see that Rosa Chinensis en-bouton gets that letter. The mailman also begged that she get it quickly." With that, the head nun waved and walked away.

Shimako blinked and slowly nodded her head. _'Wow, if that woman is Yumi-san's aunt. I hope I never have to meet her…though if I do, I should never get on her bad side.' _Shimako thought, as she started walking a little faster to Rose Mansion. _'I should hurry and get this to Yumi-san like the mailman and that woman wanted.'_

-----

Meanwhile, Yumi ran as fast as she could to Rose Mansion. She still had her hands covering her ears trying to block out her friends yelling. Yoshino was close behind Yumi, running just as fast as the brown-haired girl, if not faster. Yumi looked behind her for a moment to see where the braided-haired girl was and gasped when she realized how close Yoshino was.

'_Is Yoshino-san getting faster?! Wow ever since she had that operation, she's getting stronger everyday. If this keeps up, she'll have the strength of ten men!' _ Yumi thought with a small cry.

Both girls ran into Rose Mansion and up the stairs that led into the Yamayurikai room. Yumi busted into the council room and imminently looked around the room for one person and one person only and once she found her, she ran around the table and hid behind her very special person, her Onee-sama.

"Yumi, what's-"Sachiko was cut off by Yoshino busting into the door. Both she and Yumi were heaving heavy from their past running. Yumi ducked down low behind her Onee-sama. Everyone that was supposes to be there was there, except for Shimako.

Though Yoshino's breathing was heavy, she had a very determined look on her face. She stood across from Yumi and Sachiko and pointed an accusing finger at the both of them. "Now, there is no where to hind Yumi! Now tell me the secret between you and Sachiko-sama! What is it?! Are you two dating, lovers? Do you two have a secret farm of wild exotic animals in Sachiko's back yard? Are you two assassins? TELL ME!" Yoshino exclaimed shaking the whole table.

Sachiko's cheeks tinted red while Yumi's whole face was as red as a tomato, when they heard Yoshino's first words. They didn't really hear the young yellow rose's last words, for their minds repeated her first words over and over in their heads. Sachiko blinked twice, her jaw half hanging open with Yumi still ducked down behind her Onee-sama.

The whole room was silent for a few minuets. Rei, who finally processed her cousin's exact full words, scrunched her eyebrows together. "A secret farm of wild exotic animals?" Rei started.

"In Sachiko-onee-sama's back yard?" Toko finished. She was standing next to Noriko who was at the sink.

"Assassins?" Noriko asked softly, holding a tray of cups with tea. _'That would be kind of cool, really.' _ The younger white rose thought to herself, though now was not the time to voice those words.

Both Yumi and Yoshino had finally caught their breath. Yoshino opened her mouth to say something else when the door opened, cutting her off and Shimako walking in. The older white rose blinked and looked around at everyone. "Um…Yumi-san…I have a letter for you…from the head nun. I think you should open it and read it now. Did something happen here?"

Yumi regained some of her composer and took a bit of control in lessening the red in her cheeks, well enough for her to speak without her vice cracking. "Ah, um…it's nothing Shimako-san. A letter you say? Alright, can I have it?"

Shimako blinked and walked over, on the other side of the table and handed Yumi the letter. Yumi took it gratefully and sat down. She as well as Sachiko were glad to have a change in topic.

Yoshino growled softly and opened her mouth to speak again, but Rei rushed over and covered her mouth. The older yellow rose then leaned into her cousin's ear and whispered. "Let it go for now. I want to know too, but you're not going about it the right way. Let it go for now and just hear what Yumi says about the letter." Yoshino stopped, but it wasn't because of what the older rose said, it was because Rei was blowing soft warm air into the younger rose's ear, which instantly calmed her down as well as sent shivers up her spine. In only a few seconds, Yoshino forgot all about wanting to find out Yumi's and Sachiko's secret.

Yumi took a deep breath to calm herself further and opened the letter. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. She started at the letter for a few moments before she weakly said. "She…she's coming."

Sachiko looked up at her petite souer. "Who's coming Yumi?"

Yumi looked up and met the eyes of everyone there. "My aunt Eliza is coming for a visit." She looked back at the letter fearfully.

"Wait…the same aunt that sent you that Xbox that got you addicted to games and sent you those brownies filled with weed that got you high?" Sachiko asked. Yumi nodded her head slowly.

"What's the letter say Yumi?" Shimako asked. She was curious about the letter ever since the head nun gave it to her and she heard what the mailman when through.

Yumi nodded her head and once again took a deep breath to prepare herself for whatever the letter may say. The same went for everyone else there. All were curious about what Yumi's aunt had to say. All wanted to know what the contents of the letter were. Yumi looked back at the letter and read it out loud.

**Dear Yumi, **

**HELLO ONCE AGAIN FROM THE U.S. Now I know your probably pretty sore with me, that I sent those special brownies to you. Ok, now I know that I may have gone too far with sending those to you, but I have a reason...you needed to loosen up. You're such a good girl. It's fun to be a little bad once in a while. Don't lie, you loved it. I know you loved that feeling of being high. Well anyway I guess I should apologize…so I'm sorry or whatever.**

**But anyway, the reason** **for my letter, I'm coming for a visit. Wow, I'm looking forward to it and I'll be here tomorrow. Heh heh don't worry I'm didn't get my days mixed up. I know its Friday where you live. You want to know something that will freak you out? I know that you're reading this letter to your friends in that Rose Mansion at school. How do I know that? Well I have my sources. **

**Oh and I want to meet you friends and that Onee-sama for yours too. Please invite them over to your house tomorrow. I'm only going to be here for a day so my kids aren't coming. Well, bye for now. See you and your friends soon. Oh and make sure your friends come. Also don't worry, your mother knows I'm coming as well.**

**From: You dear sweet, Aunt Eliza.**

Yumi finished reading the letter and gently put it down on the table, looking at everyone sitting around the table. "Well…I hope everyone will come. I rather not go against what my aunt asks."

"I'm so coming; I want to meet this aunt of yours. Her attitude sounds like someone I've never seen before and I'm sure Rei-chan will come too. Probably to make sure I'm safe and don't do anything bad, right Rei-chan?" Yoshino said looking over to Rei, who nodded her head.

"I'll come too. I heard about that poor mailman that had to go through your aunt's dominance. Will you come to Noriko?" Shimako said and asked.

Noriko nodded her head. "I'll come; I rather not get on her bad side."

Yumi nodded her head with a small smile. "Thank you everyone." She then looked to her petite souer Toko, who in turn just nodded her head, indicating that she was coming.

"I'm coming too. I want to have a talk with the person who got my petite souer high on drugs. I also want to make sure she doesn't do or try anything else." Sachiko said sternly.

Yumi felt really relieved that all her friends were coming, but to know that her Onee-sama was going to be there made her heart flutter and made a warm feeling spread throughout her chest. Then again she was also worried on how the encounter with her aunt and her friends will be. She knew that since her aunt asked to meet her friends, her aunt was up to something. Yumi also didn't have too much time to think on that reason because Eliza was coming the next day, Saturday and this day Friday was already half over. The young rose just hoped that whatever her aunt was up to, she would be able to handle it.

-Meanwhile at some Café-

A brown-haired woman sat at a table, leaning back against her chair. She poured some sugar into the cup of coffee she had in front of her. Her expression was very laid back even though she had a smirk on her lips as she stirred the coffee with a small straw.

"Well, I'm sure my niece got the letter. Everything going according to plan…Gee I hope I wasn't too ruff with that mail boy." Eliza thought for a moment. "Nah." She shook her head and took a sip of her coffee.

----

Authors Notes: I'm sorry for this being short. The next chapter will be longer I promise.

I'm also sorry for the long wait for this story. The next chapter won't take me too long.

Hope you enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: WHAAAAA I'M SAD!!!! I'm getting very little reviews!! Come on people…though I write for the enjoyment of people reading my stuff and laughing, but if you do really not like it then tell me.

I know I'm being selfish right now, but I really do enjoy all the reviews I get from you readers. It makes me want to write more, so please send me your thoughts!! ((Hmm side note: I hope I didn't sound pathetic right there…oh well.))

Anyways, I hope you enjoy the second chapter. It's a bit longer then the first. Oh and sorry if it's late. I've been very busy and nowhere near a comp, but I guess that's no excuse. I don't own Maria-sama ga Miteru.

Also a special thanks to: Major Mike Powell III, Ice Silver Crystal, chkim218, and my first review of the chapter AzureJas.

Everyone else who reads and my other reviewers from my other two stories, I still thank you very, very, very, very, much!!

If I'm forgetting anyone else that I should give a special thanks to, please let me know and you will get it in the last chapter…which is the next one after this.

Right enough with my rambling. ON WITH CHAPTER 2!!

((NOTE: Oh wait, wait sorry, but I just remembered. Some of you said that Eliza, Yumi's aunt was a Fukuzawa. She's not because Eliza is Miki, Yumi's mom's, sister. So she has Miki's maiden name which I don't know what it is. I'm pretty sure that Fukuzawa is the father's last name. Right, just wanted to clear that up.))

----

Chapter 2: Why Eliza Really Came

-Saturday. 9:20 am-

Yumi lay in her bed on her back, staring up at her ceiling and her arms at her sides. She had woken up about forty-five minutes ago and hadn't left her bed since she woke up. Part of her was scared of what was to come and part of her was excited. The part of her that was excited was a little part in the back of her mind, telling her that whatever her aunt had planed, it was no doubt going to be wild. Yumi liked her aunt, they used to have a lot of fun when she was little and the only thing that had her dreading the visit was that her aunt was really not like her friends. Eliza was not lady-like, she tended to be very childish and she spoke everything that came to her mind: that meant every dirty thing too and Eliza had a dirty mind.

Yumi knew that she had to get up soon and get ready. Her friends were to be there at about eleven to twelve as well as her aunt. Hearing a small noise, the brown-haired girl turned her head to her bedroom door. She closed her eyes and strained her ears to hear whatever it was. Downstairs she could hear.

"Ok, you ready to go Yuuki?" She heard her dad say.

"Yes, just need to get my shoes on dad."

"Are you sure you both want to leave to go fishing? I'm sure that now my sister's older, she's calmed down by now…" Miki said weakly.

"Right, you sound convincing. It's not like I don't like your sister…I love your family, but it's just that your sister is very…wild, we'll say. Only you and your mother can handle her and since she specifically wanted to see you, Yumi and for some odd reason Yumi's friends, I'm aloud to take Yuuki and go fishing. Besides your sister…well let's just say no male can handle her." Yuuichior said.

"…Well then it'll be a two day, one night trip. My sister said she be here the whole weekend."

"…Say Yuuki, what do you say to camping with your old man?" Yuuichiro said nervously.

"Sure thing dad, as long as I'm not the only male in the house, I'd love to come."

"Heh, heh ok, see you two tomorrow night. Bye honey, bye Yuuki." Miki said with a small giggle.

With that Yumi soon heard the front door open and close. The young red rose let out a small giggle. Her aunt Eliza always did get the best of her father and brother. It wasn't just that she was wild that drove them away; it was their pride as men that were always hurt. Everything Yumi's father did, her aunt always seemed to do the same thing only better. That always brought the brown-haired girl's father down a notch in his man hood.

It wasn't the same for Miki and Yumi, her aunt was a very good hearted person and was very giving, not to mention a helpful person; it was just mostly for the woman. It always seemed more of a competition to see who was better for Eliza and the men of the family. Not to mention, she had a huge wild side, which could never be tamed. The only one's who could handle Eliza were her mother and grandmother. The young rose looked at the clock that now read 9:38 am. Yumi decided that now was a good time for her to actually get up and get ready. The brown-haired girl was going to help her mother make a rather large lunch for everyone.

Yumi sat up in her bed and stretched with a small yawn. She stood up and walked over to her closet, opening it up. Without much thinking she picked out a pair of jeans and a blue T-shirt. Even though her friends were coming along with her beloved Onee-sama, she was preoccupied with thoughts on how the day was going to go. She smiled and laughed a little at an old memory, in which her aunt came over for a visit when she was little.

-Flashback-

Yumi's father was not a weak man; he was a well build average man, who took care of his family. He was strong willed and worked hard at his job, supporting his family well. He was well loved my both his wife and two children and he always did the manly things like fixing furniture and helping his son or daughter stick up for themselves or doing little things like opening jars. He was just that normal man of the house, though his man hood was tested to its limits on that one day.

Yumi and Yuuki were about ten years old and their aunt Eliza was coming for a visit. This was when she was still living in Japan. It was early morning when she came for her day-visit. She came early to help out with breakfast.

Eliza came and knocked on the front door. It opened to reveal her older sister Miki. "Big sister!" She yelled with opened arms.

"Ohh baby sister!" Miki said as she took a step forward and embraced the woman in front of her.

Eliza walked into the kitchen along with Miki and after few minutes of getting out the ingredients to make breakfast, ten-year-old Yumi came bouncing into the kitchen and ran up to her aunt, wrapping her tiny arms around the older woman's waist in a tight hug. "Hello auntie Eliza! Did you just get here?"

"Yes sweetness I did. How are you?" Eliza asked as she reached down and lifted Yumi up in the air and gave her a big hug, supporting the little girl in her arms so she wouldn't fall.

"I'm fine! Mom bought me a new stuff animal yesterday. It was a panda and it's so cute!" Yumi said in a sing-song voice.

"Oh yeah, well you'll have to-" Eliza started to was cut off by Miki.

"Darn, I can't get this jar to open. Yuuichiro! Can you come in here and open this for me!?" Miki called into the house.

About a minute later, Yuuichiro came into the kitchen smiling broadly. "Ok, let me see that jar and show it whose boss of this house. Moring Eliza." He said with a smirk looking over to Eliza.

"Oh no, it's the big strong man of the house, coming to show us women folk just how strong he is and by how you may ask, by opening a jar. I'm so impressed, but please don't be too hard on the poor little jar." Eliza with sarcastically, making little Yumi covering her mouth to stifle a giggle as well as Miki, making her smile as she held her own giggle inside.

"Don't be mad because I can." Yuuichiro said, his smirk never leaving his lips.

He took a hold of the jar and started to twist the top, though the top didn't budge. He stopped twisting for a moment and started to twist again, this time harder and with a few grunts. After about two minutes of twisting and grunting and pulling, like an ape man, his face started to turn red. Miki and little Yumi looked at him a bit worriedly, while Eliza looked on with an increasingly getting wider smirk. She couldn't stop herself from saying.

"Careful Yuuichiro, your face is getting red. You wouldn't want to break a blood vessel."

He growled and grunted again as he this time used his shirt of cover the top and tried twisting it with the help of his shirt.

"That's it ape man, grunting will get it to open real fast." She teased, once again causing little Yumi to giggle again.

"DAMN! No one in the world can get that jar to open." Yuuichiro said in anger as he took a deep breath and put the jar onto the table.

"Yuuichiro, language!" Miki scolded, walking over to Yumi and covering her ears.

Eliza continued to smirk as she put Yumi down. "Really Yuuichiro, no one? Well I'm not a 'no one' like you, Mr. Macho, let me see that jar." Eliza said as she walked over to the table and picked up the jar. Then with one small twist the lid popped open and she looked over to him with a smug smile, who was standing there mouth hanging open. Miki suppressed her giggles and looked away, hiding her smile. Yumi looked up at her father and aunt and cocked her head to the side, a little confused.

"Oh look at that, it's open." Eliza said in mock-shock.

"…well." Yuuichiro blushed and growled trying to find something to say, anything to save his pride. "I loosened it for you!" Yuuichiro exclaimed, blushing.

"Yeah, sure you did, let's go with that, maybe you just too old now. Would you like me to start chewing your food for you old man?" Eliza mocked. Yuuichiro snorted and walked out of the kitchen, his pride and manhood hurt.

-Later that day.-

Miki came out into the garage where her husband was working on his car. The front hood was propped up and he was waist deep with the engine. Miki stood in the doorway with little Yumi right next to her, holding onto an apron and called out to her husband. "Lunch is almost ready. Better get washed up before you eat."

Yuuichiro, who didn't know his wife and daughter where there jumped up and hit his head on the hood. "Dammit! Yeah, yeah I'm coming." He said as she stuck his head out of the engine, rubbing his head, curing silently.

"Yuuichiro, language!" Miki scolded as she covered Yumi's ears once again. "And are you ok? That might leave a nasty bump."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I just can't seem to figure out what's wrong with my car. The oil is fine and so is the battery."

"Well I could take a look at it for you, Yuuichiro." Eliza said walking up from behind Miki and Yumi, into the garage, with little Yuuki walking up and standing beside his sister.

Yuuichiro huffed and glared at her a little. "Listen, I know cars and if I can't fix it, there's no way that you'll be able to do anything."

"Well, we'll see about that weakling-Yuuichiro." Eliza said as she took a hold of a couple of tools and went under the hood of the car. Yuuichiro stood off to the side, watching her work, a small glare still on her face. It only took about five minuets before she came out of the hood, wiping her cheek of a little grease.

"There you see, you couldn't fix it either. Ha, I win." The male accused, triumphantly.

Eliza smirked looking over at him. "Let me see you car keys." She said softly and calmly. Yuuichiro reluctantly gave her the keys, as she walked over and got inside the car in the driver's seat. She then stuck the key into the ignition and the car started. Yuuichiro's jaw dropped once again, a look of pure shock and horror on his face as he saw his car working again. Yumi and Yuuki blinked looking at them while Miki looked away.

"H-how did y-you do that?" He stuttered.

"Well I guess I'm just better at fixing cars then you are weakling-Yuuichiro." She said as she tossed him the keys. Yuuichiro once again felt his pride and manhood drop down another notch.

-Dinner time-

Yumi, Yuuki, Eliza and Yuuichiro were setting the table while Miki finished dinner. Yuuichiro was still a little steamed about the earlier two incidents and Eliza still smirking as she was all day. All sat down at the table and began their eating. Yuuichiro was still brooding throughout all of dinner and Miki was getting a little pissed off about it.

"Yuuichiro, stop that brooding. So my sister did a few things that you couldn't do, get over it." Miki scolded.

"Yeah weakling-Yuuichiro, get over it and just admit that I'm better then you at everything and stronger then you at that too." Eliza said with a smug smile.

"Dammit, that's it, you're going down. You and me, arm-wrestling, right now, right here." Yuuichiro said with a determined expression, moving his plate aside.

Eliza smirked as she moved her own plate aside and her arm onto the table. "Alright, I don't mind embarrassing you again. Miki I hope you don't mind, but would you referee for us?" Both set their right elbow onto the table and cupped their hands.

"Alright, I can't stop you two…one…two…three, go!"

At that moment, both pushed their arms opposite direction, both trying to push the other's arm down. So far, it was at a stalemate, with Yuuichiro's face increasingly getting redder and Eliza's face staying calm, her smirk never leaving her lips. Some time went on and Yuuichiro started to get tired. That's when Eliza made her move and started to push her arm. He was losing too much strength and ended up having his arm slammed down onto the table.

"I win." Eliza simply said.

Yuuichiro's jaw dropped for the third time that day when he saw that he lost. He blinked. His manhood and pride had just dropped down a third notch, that whole day. Eliza enjoyed that day and Yumi saw a side of her dad that she had never seen before.

-End of Flashback-

Yumi laughed once again at the memory. She then finished getting dressed and headed down stairs to help her mother with lunch. It took them about an hour an-a half to finish cooking and they started to set the table in the living room when the door bell rang. Yumi looked at the clock that read 11:35 am before walking over to answer the door. The brown-haired girl was pleasantly surprised when she saw all her friends together.

"Wow, you all came at the same time. Please come in." Yumi said as she stepped aside and let her friends enter her home.

The whole Yamayurikai was there, getting comfortable in the living room where they were going to eat lunch. Shimako and Noriko took seats on pillows, on the floor next to the table, with Rei and Yoshino sitting opposite from them and Toko and Sachiko took a seat on the couch. Yumi opened her mouth to say something but the door bell rang once again. The brown-haired girl looked over at the door.

"Well that must be my aunt. I'll be right back." Yumi said as she left the group.

Everyone sat there very still and very quiet, holding their breaths as they watched Yumi walk away, to the front door. They then heard a squeal and "Welcome auntie Eliza. It's been a long time since your last visit."

"Yumi, baby, sweetie, darling, it's been so long. Ohh I missed you so much. Look how big you are!" They heard Eliza say with a squeal.

"I missed you too. Come you said you wanted to meet my friends."

"Oh yes, I do. Please show me your friends."

A few seconds later, Yumi walked into the living room along with her aunt standing right next to her. All of the brown-haired girl's friend's jaw's dropped. There right next to Yumi, was another Yumi, well an older version of Yumi. Eliza had big brown eyes and brown hair just like Yumi's except Eliza's hair was a little longer and not pulled into two pig-tails. She was wearing tight blue jeans, a black T-shirt that read 'You know you want some of this' in English and a white puffy jacket that had fur lining the hood.

"Everyone, this is my aunt Eliza. Aunt Eliza, these are my friends as well as the Yamayurikai. Right here are the two Gigantea family Shimako and her petite souer Noriko. Sitting across from them are the two Foetida family Rei and her petite souer Yoshino, then sitting on the couch in my petite souer Toko and my Onee-sama, Sachiko."

"Hello everyone, it's a pleasure to meet you." Eliza said with a small smirk as she walked over and took a seat on a chair facing everyone.

Yumi once again opened her mouth to say something when the kitchen door opened to reveal her mother cutting her off. Miki smiled. "Hello everyone, hello sister, glad to see you again. I'd hug you but I must finish gathering lunch."

"Hello big sister. Where's that husband of yours?" Eliza said her smirk widening.

"You chased him away. He took Yuuki out camping for the weekend." Miki said with a small laugh.

"Aw that's took bad. I was looking forward to messing with him and hurting his pride and manhood."

"Heh, heh, now I must borrow Yumi for a moment so she can help me gather the food."

Yumi nodded her head and proceeded to walk back into the kitchen. Sachiko looked over to Eliza and then to Yumi, standing up. "I'll help you Yumi. I'm sure three people will be better them two." Sachiko did want to talk with Eliza, but she wanted one-on-one time and she knew that she wasn't going to get it here. Yumi nodded her head once again and the two of them went into the kitchen.

Eliza watched the tree walked into the kitchen and smirked even wider. She then leaned in close and whispered just low enough so that everyone in the room could hear her and so that Yumi, Sachiko and Miki could not hear in the kitchen.

"Wow, that Sachiko person really made this easy for me. Ok, now I'm her for a reason. Now I know that Yumi and Sachiko are in love with each other and I'm sure that you all know that as well as noticed it and if you didn't well you all know now. I'm here to get those two to realize that they do love each other and I'm here to push them into a relationship. Now will you all help me with that?" Eliza asked.

Everyone looked at each other then at her, their lips slowly curving up into either a smile or a smirk and they all nodded their head, yes.

----

Author's Notes: Ok so, yeah there's the second chapter. The next chapter should be out soon enough.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: Well I'd like to thank you all for your support and your reviews from all three stories. This is the last chapter of part three, so I hope you all enjoy it. I'll make sure to write more stories very soon and make them crazy, just like these.

Chapter 3: Action! The Plan is in Motion

"Thank you, I'm glad I have you all on my side for this. So we have about five minuets until my sister, Yumi and that Sachiko person come back. First I'd like to ask, did you all know that those two are in love with each other and don't know how the other feels?" Eliza asked as she looked around at the girls.

"Oh yeah, I am so in on this. Yes I did know that Yumi-san and Sachiko-sama are in love with each other." Yoshino said eagerly

"We all did, they don't hide it very well, Yumi-chan has her emotions written all over her face and Sachiko's mask crumbles around Yumi, but what I want to know is how did you know? From what I heard you live in the states and I'm sure Yumi-chan's mother hasn't found out enough to tell you. What other connections do you have to us?" Rei asked a little suspicious. In which she had the right, since this was the woman who sent Yumi drugs.

Eliza smirked and looked over to Rei. "Heh, heh you are very smart to be suspicious of me."

"Wait how did you know-"

"I could see it in your eyes. Ok I'm sure all know and were there when I sent Yumi's those brownies and by sending those, I'm sure you find me untrustworthy…but." Eliza said looking up and smirking. "Know that I love my niece Yumi and would never do anything to hurt her. As for how I know every thing about the two of them, that's a good question, a question you're not going to get a solid answer to, but I will tell you that I have a special source that gives me, my information."

Rei saw her reflection in those big brown eye's of Eliza and felt herself drown in them. She felt her composer crumble and fear well up inside of her whole being. She guessed anything close to insulting her niece was a bad idea. She blinked and looked away, wanting to break eye contact. "I didn't mean to insult you or Yumi." Rei said and then stayed quiet.

"So why send those brownies?" Noriko asked.

"For the simple fact to get Yumi and Sachiko closer, Sachiko has been more protective of Yumi right?" Eliza asked as everyone else nodded their heads.

"Then the plan worked. It's as simple as that." Eliza said with a shrug.

"Brilliant, using something as drugs to bring two people closer, with Sachiko-sama being the protective person she is. I think we're all lucky that Yumi-sama is not the additive type of person or else we would have had a big problem, but still a great plan to say the least." Noriko said.

"You think it was brilliant that I used drugs on my niece? Wow you're a wild one yourself. I like you Noriko." Eliza said with a smirk on her lips, teasing the girl.

Noriko looked over to Eliza and blushed a bit. "No… that's not what I-"

"Noriko, I think you should stop there." Shimako said sternly, which once again came to the surprise of everyone. Noriko looked down and nodded her head, much like a child being scolded. Shimako glance over to Eliza and shifted in her seat, getting a little closer to Noriko.

Eliza looked over at the two and smirked all the more. _'Heh heh this girl is also protective. I think she feels a bit threatenrd by me…I still got it.'_

"Alright enough of this kind of talk, I want to know what the plan is. We don't have much time before Yumi-san and Sachiko-sama comes back." Yoshino cut in.

"I agree, I'd like to know the plan as well." Toko said with a smile, getting into the scheming.

"I like the way you two think; very straight forward and to the point. Well I didn't really have much of a plan. I'm more of an act now; think later type of woman, so I'm thinking of just going along with the flow. First I want to get my sister Miki on our side, so I'll talk to her. Just leave that to me. What I thought we'd do is just talk to Yumi and Sachiko. Make them jealous, talk about the future and make them think about love and such. How does that sound?" Eliza said as she looked over to everyone.

"It sounds good, but will talking to them really work." Toko asked.

"Trust me, I'm very good at word games and by just looking at them, I can see that their just dying to confess to one another. Right now all they need is a little nudge. Most of my work was already done, by just sending those packages." Eliza said leaning back in her chair.

The roses looked at one another and then back to Eliza, all smiling mischievously. Then the girls all nodded their heads agreeing to the plan. Eliza looked at her watch. "They should be coming out in three…two…one, now." At that moment, Miki, Yumi and Sachiko came out of the kitchen door, holding plates with their lunch on it. Then lunch proceeded normally.

"So, Eliza-san, tell us more about yourself. Your name isn't Japanese right?" Sachiko asked midway though lunch. She eyed her up and down, not so trusting of her especially after getting her Yumi high.

Eliza looked over to Sachiko, a smile to rival the red rose's attitude. "Well your right, my name is not Japanese. When my mother had me, she didn't want something traditional, so she went with a more Western name instead. I got a lot of comments when I was in school. It was very fun to say the least."

"I see." Sachiko said, slightly glaring at her, creating a bit of tension in the room.

Eliza loved it though. She loved to rival Sachiko's pride with her own dominance. Oh, she knew she was going to have a lot of fun with this, but she also know that before she could start the game, as she thought it as, she first had to get her sister Miki on her side, which she was planning to do right after lunch.

Yumi, on the other hand, really hated this rising tension, so she decided to start up a conversation. "My aunt is the younger sister of the two by five years. She and my mother have always been close."

"Oh yeah," Miki started. "She had always been protective of me and always looked out of me even though I'm the older sister, like my first boyfriend. Now she didn't like nor trust the guy from the very beginning. Thinking back on it now she was right not to like and trust the guy. Though back then, I didn't care much of what she said and went with him anyways. Now my sister didn't say much on the matter and just lat me do as I wished. Well in the end he ended up cheating on me and broke my heart. Eliza was so mad after I told her that, the next day at school; she marched right up to him and punched him in the nose, breaking it. Oh that made me feel so good to say the least."

"Heh heh yeah, I remember that, I got suspended from school for two days, but it was so worth it. He was crying and everything." Eliza said proudly.

Everyone looked on interested in the story, especially Yoshino. "So you really broke his nose? That is so awesome. So you can fight or was that a spar of the moment, out of anger type of thing?" The young yellow rose said eagerly.

"Well, ever since I was little I loved boxing. So I took classes for most of my life. I'm now a trained boxer, so that punch was a learned skill and I made sure that I'd break something. He did break my sister's heart." Eliza said proudly. There was a few chose 'Awws' in the room after that little statement.

"Say I'd like to ask you a question, what does your shirt say, Eliza-san?" Noriko asked. The shirt was written in English, so reading it posed a bit of difficulty for everyone.

Eliza chuckled. "Well it says 'You know you want some of this'."

The whole group blushed softly after hearing her say this. All except for Miki who just laughed softly and shook her head.

Lunch went on was soon finished by the woman. Miki stood up to start collecting the plates when Eliza stood up too. "Here let me help you with the plates." Eliza said as she helped gather the plates along with her sister and went into the kitchen.

When they were alone, putting the plates into the sink, Eliza turned to Miki and said. "Ok, now that I got you alone-"

"You want me to help you in one of your plans, probably involving my daughter Yumi. I know I'm right, so what do you want me to help you with?" Miki said cutting off her sister.

"Ohhh you're good, ok I'm here to get Yumi and that Sachiko girl to realize that they love each other and to get them together. Now I just need you on my side and just go along with it and to not ask questions on how I know. What do you say?"

"Mmm, so that's why you here, sure I'll help. I'm well aware of my daughter's love for that woman. I also grow tired of her love sick puppy attitude when she speaks of Sachiko-san. Let me guess, you already have Yumi's friends on your side." Miki said with a knowing smile.

"Heh, heh you know me too well. Yes I do have them on my side and thank you for your help. Just go along with the conversations that will be started." Eliza said, in which Miki just nodded her head.

"Exhalent, let the game began." Eliza said as she started to walk out of the kitchen.

"Isn't that from a movie?" Miki asked suspiciously.

"Yes, from my favorite set of movies, 'Saw, 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5. Most awesome movies, there is so much torture in it." Eliza said with a menacing smile on her lips.

"You would like those movies." Miki said with a small sigh.

Both sisters walked into the living room and took seats in their previous places. Eliza flashed a smile to Yumi's friends, letting them know that the first part of their plan worked and Miki was on their side. Now all they had to do was start up a conversation to get everything started and Eliza knew just the question.

"So Yumi, do you have a boyfriend or any kind of lovers?" Eliza said with a smirk.

Yumi choked on her saliva and coughed, covering her mouth. Once she was done with her coughing fit, she looked at her aunt with wide eyes, a bright blush across her cheeks. Sachiko too, alerted herself to the question. The oldest red rose straightened her back, glancing over to Yumi, though she hid it her eyes held hint of worry.

'_Perfect.'_ Eliza thought, looking over to Yumi, waiting for her answer.

Yumi looked over to her aunt, blush still evident on her cheeks. "Um, no auntie, I don't have a boyfriend…and no lover. I'm still a virgin and plan on staying that way for a long time."

"I see. Good for you. How about a crush? Do you have any crushes, maybe at school?" Eliza asked with a smirk.

Yumi squeaked, her face flushing even more. She fiddled with her fingers and looked down, unwilling to answer the question. The brown-haired girl was not much of a liar, but she knew that if she answered 'yes to that question, her aunt and her friends would be asking more questions and Yumi did not want everyone to find out her secret or what she thought was still a secret.

Yoshino smirked when Yumi was reluctant to answer the question and decided to cut in. "So there is someone you like at school! Your silence says it all. What's her name? Is it someone we know?" Yoshino said eagerly.

Yumi looked up at her friend in horror, her eyes begging for her to not ask anymore questions. "Yoshino!" Yumi pouted.

"Alright stop! That's a delicate subject that Yumi obviously does not want to talk about. Let's drop it and go to the next subject." Sachiko said sternly, her voice laced with anger. She glared at both Eliza and Yoshino.

Eliza looked back at Sachiko her smirk turning evil. "My, my, protective aren't we? I would think that you of all people would want to know the answer to this."

The look Eliza was giving to Sachiko made the rose shiver. She felt her resolve starting to crumble and the fact that Sachiko really did want to know the answer didn't help. It took a lot out of her to keep the glare she had up on her face. "What **my **petite souer does is her business." _'That's not true; it's your business too. She's yours and no one else's.' _ Her mind told her and she fought hard for the blush that threatened to form on her cheeks to not come up.

Eliza laughed a bit and nodded her head, holding her hands up in mock surrender. "Right, right, you have a point there, on to the next subject. So Yumi, what would you like to do for you future?"

Yumi took a deep breath, calming her blush. She composed herself a bit and looked over to her aunt, not before sparing a glance over to her Onee-sama, in which Eliza caught imminently.

"Well, after high school, I'd like to attend Lillian University and peruse teaching." Yumi said with a small smile.

Sachiko looked over to Yumi and smiled gently and lovingly. Her eyes held a dreamy state as she heard what Yumi wanted to do with her future. Rei noticed her friend's look and smiled to herself. "So Sachiko-san, do you plan on taking over your father's company along with Kashiwagi-san?"

"Yes, I plan on taking over my father's company and no I don't plan on running it with Kashiwagi-san." Sachiko said as she now glanced over to Yumi. "In fact I'm no longer engaged to him, I broke it off a little while ago."

Yumi's eyes lit up and she broke out into a bright smile her whole being filled with hope. Eliza smiled at the fact that Sachiko wasn't taken and had for the most part a free future.

"I'm glad to see that you have a free future without a guy dragging you down…sorry Miki." Eliza said teasing her sister for having a husband.

"Oh my, you are so funny, just because you don't have a husband or a boyfriend. Tell me, how is your girlfriend doing?" Miki asked.

Eliza smirked once again, looking over to her sister. She silently sent a thank you through her eyes. Miki was starting the perfect conversation to get Yumi and Sachiko to start thinking about love with the same sex.

"You have a girlfriend?" Shimako asked curious, getting into the conversation.

"Why yes, yes I do and she's doing fine Miki dear. She's watching the kids while I'm here for the weekend."

"You have a family with her? Please, do tell." Noriko asked following her Onee-sama's lead.

"Why I'm glad you asked. Yes I do have a family with her; two girls, one from me and one from her. I adopted her child and she adopted mine. My little girl is about fourteen years old and her little girl is about fifteen." Eliza explained, a proud smile on her lips and her eyes loving when she spoke of her family.

Sachiko paid close attention to Eliza when she talked of her family. This got her thinking about family and if she wanted one. _'Of course I want a family…but Yumi…I want one with her… I want to tell her how I feel, but…I don't want to be rejected…' _ Sachiko thought deeply.

Yumi too was deep in thought about Eliza's statement. _'Onee-sama…she's no longer engaged to Kashiwagi-san anymore, and then does that mean that I have a chance? Hmm Onee-sama had never showed interest in males…but that doesn't mean that she's interested in females…'_ This whole thought made Yumi's cheeks tint red.

Everyone noticed the two deep in though, Eliza smirking at everyone and with just a look, let everyone know that their plan was working.

"So Yumi, you said what you want to do for a job, now tell us what would you like in a love. We'll start with gender." Eliza said.

With a blush still present on her cheeks, the brown-haired girl answered seriously. "Gender has never mattered to me. Gender has nothing to do with love so if I fall in love with a man or a woman, it doesn't matter to me." Yumi's eyes were full of love and sincerity as she spoke mostly because she was thinking about a certain Onee-sama. 

Everyone smiled warmly at Yumi; her mother looked on at her daughter proudly. She was so happy to hear those words come out of her. Someone else looked on at Yumi with love full in their eyes. It was Yumi's Onee-sama. The older red rose had a look of pure adoration on her face, her mask totally destroyed by Yumi's words. Love, pure untainted love just poured out of Sachiko and everyone, even Yumi saw it. Yumi stared back at Sachiko with the same love and adoration she was given. They both were in their own little worlds with just the two of them present in it. To them, everyone in the room didn't exist and it was the love between the two of them. Now more then ever they both wanted to voice out those three little words, just to confirm that love.

Miki was shocked to see her daughter have this much love for another person, much rather showing this love out so openly. She felt so happy for her daughter. Rei looked on at the two with a soft smile. She knew that her friend had a lot of love for the brown-haired girl, but to see this much of it really made her happy for her two friends. Yoshino looked on in pure shock. She had no idea what to say or do. This was like nothing she ever seen before, so she just decided to stay quiet out of fear of doing something really stupid. Shimako and Noriko just looked on, content in the moment. And Toko? Well she felt a little uncomfortable right now. All this love spilling out into the room was just a little too much fluff then her stomach could handle.

'_Ok this is just a little too mushy for my taste.' _ Toko thought as she leaned back.

Everyone dared not speak or even breath for fear of breaking this pure moment. Although there was one person, one smirking person who dared speak, dared to break the moment for the sake of her plan.

'_They just need one little push and my plan is complete.' _ Eliza thought eagerly.

"That was a very sweet and deep statement Yumi. You will make someone very happy one day. Yumi dear, whoever gets you will the luckiest person in the world. Oh and that reminds me, I know someone you might want to meet. Who knows, you might fall in love with this person. What do you say?" Eliza asked, breaking the tranquil moment between the two.

That was just the push Sachiko needed. Her eyes widened and she snapped out of her love sick daze with Yumi. In a flash the oldest red rose started to think of someone else having her Yumi. Someone else being able to hold and kiss her Yumi, her Yumi! Her teeth started to grind tighter and her whole being filled with jealousy and anger. Someone else having her Yumi, like hell would she take that lying down. She was Sachiko Ogasawara and she never backed down from a challenge. She was pushed over the edge and she didn't care who heard.

Sachiko stood up abruptly and voiced out her mind passionately. "NO! No one can have Yumi like that but me! I won't let anyone touch her! She's mine and mine alone!"

Yumi looked up at her Onee-sama and she broke out into a huge smile. She then stood up along with Sachiko. "Onee-sama…do you really mean that?"

Sachiko smiled lovingly. "Yes Yumi, I've wanted to tell you this for a long time and I'm sorry I waited so long, but I love you Yumi, I'm in love with you."

Yumi broke out into the most brightest and charming smile, that she just seemed to glow. "Onee-sama…I feel the same way, I love you too."

Sachiko felt the a huge height had been lifted off her shoulders and she felt like she was on cloud nine when she heard that the person she loved most in this life loved her back. She quickly walked over to Yumi and pulled her into a crushing hug.

Everyone around them started to clap and cheer at the new couple. Cries of.

"Congratulations!"

And.

"Way to go!"

And.

"Finally!" Could be heard in the background.

Eliza sat back on watched the new couple with proud eyes. She was happy that they both knew of each other's feelings, but she was most proud of her plan working.

Miki walked over and sat next to her sister. "Nice job."

"Thank you, my plans always work."

-Sunday 12:00 noon. At some Café-

A brown-haired woman sat at a table, drinking a nice hot cup of coffee. She had a content smirk on her lips as she sipped away. She was wearing blue jeans and a white T-shirt with the back reading 'Kiss this' and an arrow pointing down. She was soon joined by a very lady-like woman wearing a Kimono.

Eliza looked up at the woman and smirked even more. "Why hello there Sayako, how are the lovely couple doing?"

Sayako smiled gracefully as she took a seat across from Eliza. "My daughter and Yumi-chan are doing just fine. I came here to thank you personally on a job well done. Thank you for getting them together."

"Well, you were the one who gave me the call and sent me here to get them together. You were also the one who gave me all the information on the two of them and you kept me updated on their gaming. Thank you for that. It made my job a whole lot easier." Eliza said.

"Heh, it may have been my idea, but it was your plan that did it. Who would have thought that it would be words that would push them over that edge and get them to confess?"

"Yeah, well I am good with word games, but I had some help from Yumi's friends and my sister, but you know what, I'm really glad you sent me here, not only to get them together but I got a chance to formally meet you." Eliza said with a smirk.

"Why Eliza-san, are you flirting with me?" Sayako said with a smile.

"Yes, yes I am. So you want to go out on a date?" The brown-haired woman asked with a smirk.

"But aren't you taken?" Sayako asked with an amused smile.

"Yes, but so are you."

"Well said, sure I'd love to come." With that both stood up and left the Café.

Meanwhile at the Ogasawara Mansion, Yumi and Sachiko sat in the lounge room, playing yet another game on Yumi's Xbox 360 both sitting very close to each other and enjoying each other's company. The two roses were now a very happy and loving couple.

The End.

Authors Notes: Ahhh there finished. Thank you all for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Hope you all tune in for the next story I write.


End file.
